Superus Control Pool
__NOEDITSECTION__ Enhancements Enhancements are minor powers that are usually extensions of things human can already do. Every character has at least one enhancement, which must be from the same category as their primary power. Damper A character with this enhancement is resistant to a specific type of energy. The character must also possess an elemental power, and the resistance must be keyed to that power (but not the same as it). For instance, a character with Geokinesis could be resistant to electricity, or a character with Hydrokinesis could be resistant to cold. Float A character with this enhancement possesses a mild version of telekinesis. They can cause objects around them to float into the air, and direct where they go. Their control over the objects is extremely limited, as if the object were moving by being blown in the wind. This ability does not work on anything that weighs more than five kilograms and cannot affect anything more than ten metres away from the character or that they can't see. Photographic Reflexes A character with this enhancement can reproduce any physical feat they have seen. Once a character has seen some physical feat being performed, they can thereafter perform the same feat themselves. This ability allows the character to be more coordinated and dexterous than they could normally be, but they cannot duplicate anything that would be physically impossible for them, or something that was achieved through a power (e.g. they cannot lift a boulder simply because they saw someone with Fiendish Strength do it). Powers Powers are supernatural talents that stand out as inhuman much more than enhancements do. They come in two tiers, with all higher tier powers requiring a lower tier as a prerequisite. Aerokinesis A character with this ability can manipulate air currents. Chiefly, this power allows the user to create, direct, and amplify wind. Their abilities extend out to ten metres (which prevents them from creating anything as destructive as a tornado or hurricane which would be significantly bigger) and they cannot remove air, only manipulate it. This power can amplify wind strong enough to lift a person off the ground, but the user cannot control it finely enough to fly, only temporarily hover or launch themselves in a direction. A character cannot simultaneously have this power and any other elemental kinesis power. Upgrade: Whirlwind A character with this ability can create a miniature tornado at a point on the ground within fifty metres. The whirlwind is approximately three metres across and twenty metres tall, and the winds within it blow at approximately forty-five metres per second; capable of doing damage (like breaking branches off trees or lifting small vehicles and people) but nothing devastating. A person that enters or is inside the whirlwind when it forms becomes trapped inside it while it persists. With focus, the character can move the tornado around as they please, at a speed of about three metres a second, and the tornado instantly dissipates if they stop concentrating on it for any reason. Cryokinesis A character with this ability can create cold energy. If water – or a water-based solution – is within ten metres and they can see it, they can cause it to freeze into a solid form. The character can also manipulate any frozen matter within the same radius, moving and shaping it into any form they desire. Ice controlled with this can be made to grow up to triple its original volume, and can be broken apart into shards which can be individually controlled. This power does not grant immunity to cold, but the character is more resistant than they otherwise would be, and can lower their own body temperature with no ill effects. A character cannot simultaneously have this power and any other elemental kinesis power except Hydrokinesis. Electrokinesis A character with this ability can manipulate electric currents. If there is electrical energy in the air, such as when lightning is nearby, the character can channel and direct that energy as they please. Electrical energy can also be drawn from electronic devices or power outlets; the character cannot manipulate the devices, but they can draw out the power for their own use. The character can amplify small sources of electricity, such as batteries. This amplification is never up to the level of a lightning strike, but it can still increase the charge enough to do damage to organic things. A character cannot simultaneously have this power and any other elemental kinesis power. Upgrade: Lightning Strike A character with this ability can generate small arcs of lightning from their body. The lightning can be emitted from any point on their skin, but is most often channelled through the hands. Lightning generated in this way cannot be precisely directed, only roughly aimed, and it will be drawn to natural conductors just as real lightning is. A single bolt from this ability can burn and electrocute, but several bolts, or a long chain of sustained current, is required to kill something the size of a person. Geokinesis A character with this ability can manipulate the earth. While standing on solid ground outside, the character is connected to the earth beneath their feet, capable of moving it as they will. They can cause the earth to harden, crack, and split apart, or soften and move like a wave of sand. The earth they move must always remain connected to a large body of earth underneath their feet, and they cannot create earthquakes, but they can otherwise affect all dirt within twenty metres of themselves. This ability has no effect on plants growing in the earth, only the earth itself. A character cannot simultaneously have this power and any other elemental kinesis power. Upgrade: Quake A character with this ability can make their Geokinesis much more destructive. They can channel vibrations through their body, sending them down into the earth and causing it to tremor violently in the region around them. The epicentre of the quake cannot be bigger than an area they can affect with their Geokinesis, but the effects may be felt for hundreds of metres beyond. In addition, the character can channel the vibrations out through their hands, giving them an effective short-range force weapon. Unlike Geokinesis, Quake can be used indoors, but it is much less effective there. Hydrokinesis A character with this ability has control over water. All sources of water within ten metres are under the complete control of the character. The water can be made to move and reshape itself at the character's wish, so long as it never moves more than ten metres away from the character. The scope of this power is mostly limited to the character's imagination, but it cannot create or destroy water and it cannot manipulate water in a non-standard form (such as ice, water vapour, or the water present in the bodies of animals and people) or water outside the character's direct line of sight (such as water inside buildings or underground). A character cannot simultaneously have this power and any other elemental kinesis power except Cryokinesis. Upgrade: Water Cannon A character with this ability can channel their Hydrokinetic power in a much more direct way. While in contact with any water source (including rain), the character can channel the water through their body and cause it to erupt from their hands with the force of a fire hose. Alternatively, they can cause the geyser to erupt from any point on the surface of the body of water they are touching (this does not work with rain). The character can draw on the moisture in their own body or in the air if they wish to, but doing either leaves them dehydrated and without access to this power until they replenish. In addition, a character can pull groundwater up from underground, if any exists within ten metres, when using either this power or Hydrokinesis. Order Inducement A character with this ability can invoke order where there once was chaos, reversing the natural entropy of the universe. If such a character throws a deck of cards into the air, they will land in a stack in suit order, if they wish it. On a broader scale, a character with this ability can quiet a rioting crowd, instilling a sense of order in them. There are many other applications of this ability; run any you think of by the administrators first to check. This ability overpowers (and cannot be taken with) Chaos Inducement; if two characters are trying to create opposite effects on the same target, the one with this ability will win. Upgrade: Reversion A character with this ability can rewind time in a very specific way. If they activate this ability while touching an object (any non-living matter), the object begins to move backwards through time at an increasing rate. This does not change the object's position, only its condition, and the power cannot take it back before its creation into its current state. A character with this ability can restore old, weathered furniture to pristine condition, mend a broken roof, or undo a coat of paint. This ability works on all parts of the touched object, even if they are not all being touched. A rope cut into two will become one even if only one piece is being held; the other piece will teleport from wherever it is to rejoin its fellow. Photokinesis A character with this ability can manipulate light in the space around them. This can manifest in many small ways, from bending light around them to make them nearly invisible, to focusing light through their body like a lens in order to shoot a laser from their fingertips. This ability does not allow for the generation of light in darkness, but light from any source, even artificial, can be manipulated with this power. In addition, light-based technology, such as laser grids or scanners, can easily be thwarted by a character with this power. Upgrade: Solar Flare A character with this ability can channel light energy into a weapon. Their Photokinesis laser is now powerful enough to burn (or burn through) any organic material, and they can release a brilliant burst of light from their bodies, blinding anyone looking at them or standing nearby. They can also absorb solar energy like a battery to make themselves even more powerful, or to allow their powers to function at full capacity in the dark. In addition, a character with this upgrade always glows softly unless they wish not to. Sonokinesis A character with this ability has control over sound waves. The character has complete control over the volume of sound waves in a five-metre radius. They can amplify sounds or nullify them as they please (even amplifying one and killing another at the same time). They can also easily pick out individual sounds in a cacophony of noise. They have a perfect memory when it comes to sounds they have heard and they can exactly mimic any sound they have heard before, from a person's voice to the cry of a bird. Upgrade: Interference A character with this ability can use their voice to alter brain waves, not just sound waves. If they are speaking to someone who can hear them, they can force that person to listen only to the sound of their voice, silencing all other external noise as well as any random thoughts that might be bouncing around their head. Since everyone's brain waves are different, this ability only works on one person at a time, but it can work across any distance (even over the phone) as long as the character can be heard. This ability physically alters brain patterns, meaning it bypasses resistances to mental attacks such as Psychic Void. Telekinesis A character with this power can move matter with their mind. By focusing on an object within ten metres, the character can grab it with an invisible force, and can then manipulate it. The manipulation is limited to very broad actions, such as lifting it, opening it, or pulling it toward the character; fine-grained manipulations, such as tearing a button off a shirt, cannot be performed with this power. The character's telekinetic strength is equivalent to the physical strength of a normal human, and they must be able to see whatever it is they are trying to manipulate. Living things gripped by this power can struggle against it and will eventually break free. Upgrade: Telekinetic Contact A character with this power is more versatile in the use of their Telekinesis. When telekinetically touching something, the character feels precisely as they would if they had it in their hands, and if a living creature is grasped by this power, they feel the sensation of having hands on them, rather than an invisible force. In addition, the character no longer needs to be able to see what they want to grab with their power if they know exactly where it is and it is in within their range. This power also allows for much more fine-grained control; a character with this power can grab multiple things at once with it (provided the total weight is within their limit), and could safely take apart a small mechanical device just as effectively as if they were using their hands. Upgrade: Telekinetic Force A character with this power expands the scope of what they can do with their Telekinesis. Their equivalent strength when using Telekinesis quadruples, their effective range doubles, and they can manifest telekinetic walls and blocks of telekinetic force that can be used either to bash into something or defend from attack. In addition, they can telekinetically levitate themselves; this does not function as flight, and it cannot be sustained for long, but it does get them off the ground. Truth Touch A character with this ability can compel other people to be honest. While they are touching a person, that person must answer all questions asked of them completely and honestly to the best of their knowledge, using no half-truths and omitting nothing. In addition, the character is instinctively aware of any lies spoken that they can hear, even if the speaker is not talking to them. This passive ability does not allow them to detect lies of omission or ignorance, only things said by someone who knows they are not true.